Moving On To Nowhere
by starlet37
Summary: It's been seven years since he left her, seven years since she last saw his smile, and seven years she waited for him to come back. But today, January 01, xx17, she decided to stop. But how tricky could destiny be if their worlds collide again in an unexpected time?
1. Introduction

**Title: Moving On To Nowhere**

Characters:

 _[Main Pairing]_

-Lucy Heartfilia

-Natsu Dragneel

 _[Side Pairings]_

-Levy McGarden

-Gajeel Redfox

-Juvia Lockser

-Gray Fullbuster

-Erza Scarlet

-Jellal Fernandes 

Summary

It's been seven years since he left her, seven years since she last saw his smile, and seven years she waited for him to come back. But today, January 01, xx17, she decided to stop. But how tricky could destiny be if their worlds collide again in an unexpected time?

Okay, so this is my second story and I'm just very excited to post this *squeals*

I hope you'll like this.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL :D


	2. Chapter 1

" _Happy Birthday!" I smiled widely at him while handing him a tiny colorful box that has a small blue ribbon at the top._

 _He smiled widely in return, showing his toothy grin as he accepted the present which is placed in front of his eyes. "Thank you Lucy," he answered with a timbre of gratefulness in his voice. "I'll totally show this off to my friends and my brother."_

 _I giggled in response, feeling proud of the gift I gave him._

 _For a while, I stared at him, waiting for him to open the box but as seconds passed by, I noticed that the happiness he had in his eyes earlier were gone and were now replaced by something I can't fully describe. Is it sadness? Or is it anger? I am about to ask him what's wrong when suddenly, he turn his face at me, his eyes staring at mine seriously which gives me goose bumps._

" _Lucy," he started. "I need to tell you something,"_

 _I stared at him continuously with curiosity and worry flaunting on my brown orbs._

" _I-"_

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

I jolt up immediately on my bed, waking up from my dream or should I say nightmare as I hear my name being called in an ear-splitting manner.

"Happy New Year!"

It's my best friend, Levy McGarden. " What the?! It's a start of a new year and you're still on your bed?!" She nags as she saw me sitting still on my bed. "Get up! Get up!"

"Fine, fine! I'm up, I'm up, jeez," I said in defeat. Knowing her, I know she won't stop nagging at me if I won't get up. I picked up my phone which was lying beside my pillow and I noticed that I have four unread messages . Two of them are from my dad and mom greeting me a happy new year. The other one is from Levy and the last one is from my other best friend, Cana Alberona. I read all their messages but one thing catches my whole attention.

"Levy?"

"Hm?"

"IT'S STILL FUCKING 3 IN THE MORNING!"

...

 **LUCY'S POV**

'Hi everyone, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, 23 years old. I originally live in a small village in Fiore but now I'm in Alcalypha with my two best friends, Levy and Cana. I graduated as a chemist in Crocus University when I was 21. If you think it's too early, it's because I've taken up advanced classes which made me feel like I'm living in hell. I'm currently working in a factory which is a small medicine plant branch of the Dragneel Hospital which is also the most popular and biggest hospital in the country. The Dragneels doesn't really want to buy medicaments from some other companies that's why they're working out on their own. I work as one of the people whose making the drugs to be delivered in Magnolia where the main Dragneel Hospital is located.

Today, I'm planning to start a new life. I'm planning to let go of something I've been holding on for seven years. Something that blocks me in obtaining happiness and most of all prevents me from finding true love. I'm planning to let _him_ go. Today, I shall start something new.

"Hey Lucy, I heard from Leo that one from your team will be send off to Magnolia and earn a raise, is it true?" I was eating my newly baked pancakes when Levy suddenly sat in front of me, holding a glass of milk.

"YES!" I answered with glee. I wish I'd get chosen. I've always wanted to work at the main factory of the Dragneels. My co-workers said that they had all the types of chemicals present in this world which made me want to get there and start on working on something impossible to make.

"Imagine if you get chosen, you'll get to work in the most popular hospital in Fiore!" She clasped her hands, starting to fantasize about me. "Isn't that one of your dreams?"

"Levy, I won't be working in the hospital if I get chosen," I explained. "I'll get to work in their biggest factory which is located at the back of the hospital. It's not like I'm a nurse or something to work in the hospital."

Levy pouted and started to shake her head. "But still! That means we'll still be together since my application in the Magnolia University was accepted." She smiled widely, dropping the bomb.

"YOU WHAT?! HOW DID YOU NOT TELL ME EARLIER?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, I was planning to tell you when Cana arrive but-"

"Yo bitches!" The front door suddenly slammed open revealing a tipsy Cana in the doorway with her left arm encircled in his boyfriend's neck."

"Sorry guys, I told her not to drink but she didn't listen"

Levy and I stand up and walked towards the doorway to get the drunken Cana from his boyfriend. "Since when does she listen anyway." Levy sighed. We helped together in bringing Cana to the couch while his boyfriend is still at the doorway.

"You can come in Bacchus, have breakfast with us," I offered.

Bacchus grinned while scratching the back of his head with his right hand. "Nah, I got to go to work since our boss didn't give us a day off." He explained in an apologetic tone.

My mouth formed an 'o' shape while listening to him. "Too bad, well, I'll tell Cana that you brought her here. Thank you so much and sorry if you're time is wasted. "

"When it comes to my girlfriend, time is never wasted." He said proudly before walking out from the doorway. "See yah! Tell her to call me if she wakes up!" He shouted as he ran away from the house.

I closed the door with a small smile on my lips and walked towards the couch. I saw Cana breathing heavily as she started to massage her head. "It's new year and you're drunk." I tsked while shaking my head.

"Oh come on! Since when do I even get drunk?" She said while trying to adjust herself in the couch, finding a comfortable position.

"Bacchus said you should call him when you wake up." I said while sitting down at the solo couch in front of her.

"Yeah yeah, I heard him. But I can call him later."

Levy arrives, holding a mug and giving it to Cana before sitting down beside her. "So, any plans for this year?"

Levy and I stared at Cana, waiting for her to answer. Cana's eyes shift to the floor and we can see that she's serious.

"I'm going to Magnolia."

Mine and Levy's eyes widened when we heard her answer. "Seriously?!"

Canna nodded. "Well, I realized that I should start a new, I should stop drinking and all and find a better job."

"What about Bacchus?" I asked. The room became silent for a while. I looked into Cana's eyes and noticed how sad she was.

"I haven't told him about this yet," Levy and I don't know what to say so we just remained silent. "And I'm planning on breaking up with him."

"Why? Why go that far? I mean, we can see how much he loves you and we know he'll understand if you'll leave Alcalypha." Levy asked in a worried tone. It's obvious that Cana and Bacchus' life will go crazy if they're not with each other's company. We can tell that they really love one another, heck they have already been dating for six years! Levy and I never imagined them breaking up. They always stick to each other like how a shadow sticks to its owner.

"It's hard for me too! You guys know more than anyone else that I really love him and I couldn't live without him. But this is for the best between the two of us." Cana is now crying and if that's her decision, we'll always support her. "I love him so much that's why I'm doing this. I need to let him go and let him find his true happiness. I don't want him to wait for me because I'm scared he'll get tired of waiting. And even if he won't get tired, I don't want him to long for me."

I sighed and walked towards her. I sat down beside her and patted her back. "No matter how much we advise you, it'll always be your decision in the end but still, I think you shouldn't break up with him," I said calmly. "I may not know what love is, I may not know what you feel right now but I know you'll get pass through this." I know how it feels to be left behind by the person you love and I don't want anyone to feel the same feeling because it really hurts.

"I think Lucy's right Cana but I just wanted to tell you that no matter what's your decision, Lucy and I will always be at your back." Levy smiled while brushing Cana's hair with her small delicate fingers.

Cana sniffled before letting out a small smile. "You're right guys, I think I should tell him about this."

Minutes passed and we just sat there comfortable in the couch. Cana still had the sad look in her face. Levy is still in a worried state as she continues brushing Cana's hair. I'm trying my best to think of something to say that will lighten up our mood but only one thing came into my mind and I don't know if it can lighten our mood or worsen it.

"Cana, since you'll go to Magnolia, does this mean that you'll meet up with your dad?" Levy eyes suddenly looked at mine, maybe she forgot about Cana's father was also there in Magnolia.

"Right! Your dad is there, how could I forget?" Thought so.

Cana's dad, Gildarts Clive is the owner of the biggest sports arena in Fiore. Not only that but he also owns a lot of gyms in the country and one of them is here in Alcalypha where Cana's boyfriend works. We had gone there once and were shocked to see that all of the equipments and sports tool used in the gym are personally made by the Redfox company.

At first, when Cana told me and Levy about it, we thought she was joking but when she showed us a picture of a lady who very much looked like her smiling with Gildarts kissing her cheeks, we started to believe her.

"No, I won't go to him," Cana said while rubbing her eyes.

"But why?" Levy and I asked at the same time.

Cana inhaled a deep breath before answering. "That will only cause a very big issue in Fiore. Not just in Fiore but to the whole world. Gildarts Clive, the martial art master whose been known single for his entire existence, suddenly have a daughter? How do you think people would respond to this?" Cana explained. "Most of all, how would Gildarts respond? What if he'll think I'm lying and only wants his money? What if he'll arrest me? What if he'll reject me as his child? What if-"

"What if he won't," I cut her off. I completely understand that she's scared I mean, who wouldn't be? Telling a millionaire out of nowhere that you're his child is a very risky thing to do especially if you're a no one to him. But in the interviews, we discovered that Gildarts always wanted a daughter but he doesn't want to marry due to some personal issues and because of that, Levy and I thinks that maybe Cana's mother is envolved.

"We won't know if you won't try."

Levy nodded, agreeing with me. "And we all know that Gildarts Clive is a very kind man, since that's what the papers tell."

"That's the point," Cana answered back. "It's the papers telling us that, not him."

Levy and I remained silent, she's got a point.

"You know what, let's not talk about this. Let's just let ourselves go on with the flow of the wind. If we'll meet each other, then we'll meet but if we don't then we don't." I completely agree. "Let's not worry too much about these stuffs, it's new year after all."

The three of us smiled at one another before we continued on celebrating our new start.

 **END OF LUCY'S POV**

AUTHOR'S NOTE

2,079 words!

I feel great lol.

Please leave a review, it would really motivate me more :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL


	3. Chapter 2

One week later

"Good morning Lucy," Aries, Lucy's co-worker and team mate greeted her sweetly the moment she entered the front gate of the factory.

Lucy smiled back, "good morning to you too Aries." She can see that everyone's starting to get busy. It's the first day of work in the year after all.

"Hey, I heard that boss will be choosing three members from our team today to be send off to Magnolia," Leo, her other team mate said as he approach her. "Do you think we'll get picked?"

Lucy sighed deeply with a disappointed look on her face. "There are 7 of us in our team which means there's a low chance for me to get chosen." 'I'm dead if I can't make it,' she thought as she recalled what _happened in her house this morning._

 _FLASHBACK_

" _What do you mean you're not one hundred percent sure if you can go to Magnolia?!" Cana said as she scolded Lucy in a friendly way. Lucy forgot to tell her that only the chosen ones will have the chance to go to Magnolia and not everyone. "Make sure you can make it because if not, then you, alone will be paying the rent here." Cana said in a demanding tone. Lucy knows that Cana didn't really mean it and she just doesn't want their trio to be ruined._

" _How can I make sure, it's the boss who'll decide, not me!" Lucy pouted but Cana could clearly see that she's in the verge of crying._

 _Cana sighed before hugging Lucy, "I'm sure you can make it. Everyone knows including your boss about how hard-working you are, trust yourself." Cana smiled after breaking the hug and headed towards the kitchen._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Lucy sighed once again. Thinking about this kind of things is stressing her out and she just wanted to know if she made it or not so she could stop thinking about it.

"Come on Lucy, boss is here, he'll now announce the trio who made it." Lucy nodded before the duo ran towards their boss who was encircled by all the workers of the company. When they arrived at the said place, they noticed that it wasn't their boss who was circled by the people. It was, no, she was a young beautiful scarlet haired lady.

"She's so pretty"

"Wow! She's amazing!"

"I'm having a girl crush"

Lucy could hear all the praises her co-workers were sending to the lady before them. 'Indeed she's gorgeous,' she thought.

All the murmurs came to a halt when they heard a 'clearing of throat' behind them. It was a guy. Not just a guy but a handsome one. He's tall, masculine and has brown eyes. His blue hair made him even manlier than how manly he already was.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Jellal Fernandes, the manager of the Dragneel's main factory and she's Erza Scarlet, my assistant."

'Erza Scarlet? I think I've heard of that name before,' Lucy thought.

"We'll now announce the three people who have earned a positing at the main factory."

The scarlet haired woman, whose name is Erza, scanned her eyes to the paper she was holding. She cleared her throat before she started to declare the three names.

Lucy's heart was beating rapidly because of nervousness. She doesn't know what she'll do if her name won't be called and most of all, she doesn't know how to tell Levy and Cana if she can't go with them to Magnolia. Drops of sweat started to trickle down from her neck and from the side of her head.

"Aquarius," Erza started to mention the first name. Everyone cheered for Aquarius while Aquarius took a step forward proudly.

Lucy started shaking, she can't control her body anymore. All she wanted to do is go home and lock herself up in her room.

"Leo," another name was called and Lucy was sure that she'll have a mental breakdown any moment soon. 'Please, please, just call my name,' not just her neck and forehead is sweating but her whole body is now.

"Last one is," Erza looked at the crowd for a moment before turning her gaze back at the paper, "Aries."

Then and there, Lucy could feel her world freeze. She could feel her tears building up in the corner of her eyes but she fought the urge to make them fall. She can't cry here, not in front of all these people. She tried to move her head to look at the trio who were congratulating one another. She inhaled deeply before trying to fake a smile. She should smile. She should show them that she's happy for them. This isn't the time to be selfish. 'Maybe it's not my time yet. I'm sure Levy and Cana will understand.' She said to herself.

She was about to walk towards Leo, Aquarius and Aries but stopped when she heard her name being called.

She turned her direction to the source of the voice and saw the blue haired guy walking towards her with Erza trailing behind him.

"Lucy Hearfilia right?" Lucy nodded.

Jellal gave Lucy a sad look and by looking at his eyes, Lucy could tell that he's having two minds wether to talk or not.

Jellal surrendered himself before finally speaking up. "To be honest with you, we were really going to choose you but I changed my mind because I think the job doesn't suit you," Now Lucy can't handle it anymore. She started crying. She can't hide it anymore. The job is one of her biggest dreams. It maybe just a level one of her dream but it's a big step in reaching her goal.

"So—sorry!" Lucy tried to hold back the tears but her mind isn't listening to her. "I – I perfectly un-understa- and," she sniffled again, "I-I'm just disappoint- pointed of myself," She felt a pat on her back and saw that it was Erza, giving her a comforting smile.

"Actually," Jellal started, "I didn't think it was the right job for you cause I think you deserve better. I decided that you won't be working in a factory but you will work in the main hospital's laboratory." Lucy's head suddenly snapped, doubting if she heard him right. "You will start working with our top chemists in making new sets of medicines and not just that but you will also be given a mini laboratory of your own."

'Wait what?' Lucy said, looking at Jellal to see if he's joking or not. "You're not serious right?"

Jellal let out a small laugh before answering her question, "you're lucky I'm not a joker."

Just by that statement, Lucy could feel herself in a cloud nine. She teared up once again but this time, it's not because of sadness. Instead, it's pure happiness. 'Me? Finally a true chemist? Have my own laboratory? This is twice more than the first step in achieving my dream!'

Lucy heard her teammates and co-workers cheering for her which made her cry more. 'I can't wait to tell Levy and Cana about this.'

….

 **LUCY'S POV**

"Cana! Levy!" I yelled as I hurriedly ran inside the house. "Cana! Levy!" I called once again. I turned my sight to the stairs as I heard some stompings coming from above. I saw Levy and Cana running rapidly towards me with frightened expressions.

They came into a halt when they saw the big grin that was formed on my mouth.

Cana sighed as she started to massage her forehead with her hand.

Levy walked towards me with an unknown smile formed on her lips. "Let me guess, you find yourself a boyfriend?" She said teasingly as she poked my side.

With that, Cana let out a laugh, with a hint of disagreement in her tone.

I pouted as I lightly spanked both of their heads.

"Oww, what was that for?" Both of them said together while faking a distress look while rubbing their crowns.

That's what you get for looking down on my love life," I hmphed.

"Love life? Do you even have one?" Cana said jokingly which made levy snicker.

"I'm serious guys!" I said unhappily, not removing the pout I'm was holding.

"Fine, fine," Levy said as she wiped the tears that was starting to build up from the corner of her eyes.

Cana cleared her throat, adjusting herself before she started to speak. "So? What's up?"

The pout on my lips were now long gone and was replaced with a broad smile.

"I got chosen to go to Magnolia,"

 **END OF LUCY'S POV**

….

"Woah," the trio said as they looked down outside the plane's window, admiring the city lights that engaged their eyes the moment the planes reached the skies of Magnolia.

Their eyes sparkled with amazement like how a young girl's eyes sparkles is she saw her favorite toy outside a shop's window.

"This is amazing," Levy commented, not letting go of the sight before her.

Lucy and Cana could only nod their head in agreement since their whole attention is too busy in the view they were looking at.

"We now arrived at the Magnolia's airport. I command everyone to please take a seat as we're getting ready for the take off."

When the trio heard the announcements, they were snapped back to reality and immediately gone back to their seats.

"I'm getting excited," Cana said as she placed her left palm on her beating heart.

"Me too," Levy said before inhaling a deep breath. She then looked at Lucy to see her reaction but as she landed her sight on her, she noticed that Lucy's eyes were wide like she'd saw a ghost. "Lucy? Are you alright? Aren't you excited?"

Lucy doesn't know what to say. Yes, she's happy and excited but something's been bothering her for a minute now. A while ago, while they were staring at the image of Magnolia, something caught her eyes just before she turned her heals to go back to her seat. From the corner of her eyes, she was sure she'd saw a billboard, a very big one. And she was also sure that it's something very familiar. Something that's pink.

…...

"Wow! It's big!" Levy said as she opened a brown wooden door.

"I agree," Cana said, following Levy from behind.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"Ew! Everything's pink," Cana said, scrunching her nose in disgust while staring at the photos in the screen. "Let's look for something else."_

 _The three of them are looking for a place to stay in Magnolia since a week from now, they'll be starting to live there._

 _"What about this?" Lucy said as she clicked a picture that contains has three beds on it._

 _"Perfect!" Levy stated._

 _"Look! The living room's big!" Cana said excitedly as the pointed her finger below the picture that Lucy clicked. "Where is it located?"_

 _Lucy scrolled the page down to look for its address and there she found it._

 _"What the hell! Why is it in Onibus town?!" Levy complained. Onibus town is a small town located not too far from Magnolia. It could easily be travelled through a long walk but guess they three are too lazy to do it._

 _The trio sighed in dismay. "That's the last building available!" Lucy uttered. Suddenly, her phone rang, the sound echoed throughout the entire house._

 _"Who is it?" Cana asked._

 _"It's an unknown number," Lucy replied while eyeing the number displayed on the screen before answering it._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Lucy?" A deep girly voice answered._

 _"Uh yes, it's me. Do I know you?" Lucy said nervously._

 _She heard a small chuckle from behind the other line. "It's me Erza, I just wanted to inform you that the company will be having a celebration for since we'll be having new people in the company and that includes you."_

 _"Really?! Oh my, thank you so much for welcoming us," Lucy said with a lot of gratefulness in her tone._

 _"No problem, it's the president's order anyway, the party will be on the day before the work day starts. It will be held in Fairy Tail, 7pm sharp." The scarlet haired girl informed. "So that's it! See yah!"_

 _Before Erza could end the call, Lucy's voice stopped her. "Wait! Erza?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You see, I still haven't seen a place to live in Magnolia, maybe you could give me suggestions?"_

 _There was no sound heard coming from the other line which made Lucy thinks that Erza is also thinking._

 _"Oh yes! Fairy Hills! How could I forget the place where I lived in," Erza said. "I suggest that you live in Fairy Hills, it's a very wonderful place but it's not an apartment. It's a condominium which means it'll be expensive. But believe me! It's worth it! It's owned by Makarov Dreyar after all!"_

 _"Wait! He's also the owner of Fairy Tail right?!" Lucy asked with a hint of surprise in her voice._

 _"Yep! The Dreyars is one of the families that are close to Dragneels."_

 _Lucy nodded her head as if Erza could see her._

 _"So? You up for it?" Erza asked on the other line. "It's located near the Dragneel Hospital and a few block from it is where Magnolia University is located."_

 _By hearing this, Lucy's eyes widened and a smile was formed in her lips. "That would be perfect, we'll get it!"_

 _"We?"_

 _"Oh, my best friends are coming with me," Lucy explained._

 _"I see, then I'll tell Makarov about it,"_

 _Lucy thanked Erza before ending the call. After putting down her phone, she saw Cana and Levy looking at her with questioning looks._

 _"Don't worry guys! We found ourselves to live in!"_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

The room they bought was big enough to comply three bed rooms in which they could share equally with. There is a one big bathroom with a tub located in the middle side of the room. There is a mini kitchen on the furthest side and a living room in the in the front.

They started their tour to the condominium and found out that there's a gym in it, a pool, an arcade and a restaurant. 'No wonder the rooms here are expensive,' they thought.

After their tour, they decided to call it a day since they were getting tired because of their flight and all. They headed back to their newly bought home and headed to their respective bedrooms. Lucy chose the pinked designed room, Levy picked the orange one and last but not the least, Cana picked the brown one.

"Tomorrow's my big day," Lucy said while setting her alarm clock and placing it on the desk beside her. She proceeded to turn off the light in the room before dozing to sleep.

…...

2,458 words! I feel great lol.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail

Please leave a review lol ..

Cya! :*


	4. Chapter 3

"This one looks good on you!" Levy said, eyes twinkling with excitement as she showed Lucy a black dress with silver glitters covering its bust until the end where the cloth touches the neck.

Cana shook her head in disagreement before raising her hand, displaying a red sleeveless dress with a black belt. "This one looks more better than that! With this, all the people including girls will stare at her in awe."

Levy and Cana continued bickering of what dress will fit Lucy most while on the other hand, Lucy just stared at them before standing up to look for another dress in her closet. 'Why does this have to be so hard?' Lucy sighed as she continued to excavate her closet.

She one-by-one looked at the dresses hanged on her big closet but she didn't see anything that fits her style. Well yeah, all her robes met her taste since she's the one who decided to buy them all but nothing meets her expectation to wear for tonight's party. Nothing yet.

As she was moving the hangers on her closet, her eyes spotted something. Something that was folded and was placed at the most bottom part of the shelf. She stared at it for a while, thinking of what kind of dress is it since her mind is getting blurry from all the clothes she have.

No designs came into her mind so she decided to take it out from the shelf and unfold it.

"Lucy!? You found something?" Cana asked, walking towards her side to look at the dress on Lucy's hand.

"You did?!" Levy followed. "What dress is it? It is beau-" Levy became speechless the moment her eyes landed on the dress Lucy was holding. "Lucy, that dress is amazing!"

Canna nodded in agreement, not taking her sight of the said outfit.

It was a cute cocktail dress filled with silver glitters. It's simple but it looks very elegant at the same time. It was a type of halter dress that will show some of Lucy's cleavage if she'll wear it.

"IT'S PERFECT!" Canna finally spoke up. "You should wear it!"

Lucy could only stare at the dress with her mope slightly ajar. _'When did I even buy this dress?'_ Lucy thought as she think deeply, trying to remember where the dress came from until an image of her mother came into her mind. "Oh yeah, this was mom's birthday present for me last year."

"Last year? If that's the case, will it even fit? I mean, your tits are growing larger and larger every minute," Levy joked that caused her to earn a slap on the shoulder which of course, came from Lucy.

"Just try it on already! You have one hour and thirty minutes left to prepare yourself," By hearing that from Cana, Lucy immediately dashed inside the bathroom to wear the modish dress given by her mom.

Minutes passed when Levy and Cana heard the bathroom door open. As they landed their sight on the source of the sound, they saw their blonde friend looking stunning as ever.

"EXTRAORDINARY!" Levy said.

"INCREDIBLE," Cana followed.

"OUTSTANDING!"

"SPLENDID!"

"ASTONISHING"

"PHENOMENAL"

"STRAGGE-"

"Guys stop!" Lucy yelled which ended her friends' never-ending remarks. "You're making me feel embarrassed." She said shyly, a tint of pink started coating her slushy pale cheeks.

"Shy?" Cana smirked as she threw her arms around Lucy. "I didn't know you have that in you."

Lucy hit Cana's curve that made Cana fake a scowl. "Excuse you Ms. Alberona but you know how conservative I am," Lucy pouted.

Levy let out a small chortle. "We so-know that Ms. Heartfilia but now's not the time to let that disease of yours come out from its cage because you need to earn good impressions from your new co-workers and especially from your president."

"President?" Lucy asked in a curious tone. "What about him?"

Cana composed herself before talking. "Come on now Lucy! You can' be serious right? You don't know anything about your president?"

Lucy looked at them innocently which made both of them sigh in response.

"Seriously Lucy, are you even browsing about the company you'll be working?" Levy asked.

Lucy shook her head which made Cana face-palmed. "I suppose I should tell you everything," Cana said as she sat down on Lucy's bed. "The president of the Dragneel Hospital is the most popular surgeon alive today. It has been said that he cured millions of people already because of his talent. "

Lucy nodded her head, understanding and noting every details Cana is saying.

"Believe it or not, he's still 24 years old." Lucy's eyes widened at this.

"24? That young?" She asked, amused.

Cana nodded her head before she continued. "People said that's he's not really a fan of social media that he even hinders people and showbiz to post a picture of him online. At first, I didn't believe it but when I searched for it. I didn't saw any pictures of him."

"Maybe he's ugly?" Levy asked out of the blue.

Cana laughed at Levy's question. "That's what I thought too but I heard that he's hot, not just hot but handsome too!" Cana said with a smirk.

"So? What's his name?" The question made Cana's smirk fell.

"That's one thing I don't know about him."

"What?! You almost know everything and you're telling us you don't know his name?" Levy asked, raising her brows at her brown haired best friend.

"Suck it up shorty, I didn't bother to search for his name. All I wanted to know is whether he's hot or not." Levy pouted, not because Cana doesn't know the name of the president but because of the fact the she call her short.

"I maybe short but I could kill an ant!" Levy defended.

Now it's time for Lucy to laugh. "I think you just insulted yourself."

Levy hmphed, not removing the pout that was formed on her lips.

Cana stood up from Lucy's bed and walked towards Lucy. "Just do your best Lucy, Bacchus told me that he's a very strict guy and a perfectionist."

Lucy swallowed, getting nervous all of the sudden because of Cana's advice.

Before Cana could go outside from Lucy's room, she halted and turned her head to Lucy. "Oh yeah, I may not know his name but I think I heard people calling him 'dragon.'" She said before closing the door.

"She's making me nervous," Levy said as she placed her palm in her chest, feeling the fast beat of her heart.

"Nah! Don't be. I'm sure everything will go perfectly fine!" Levy gave her a thumbs up before following Cana outside the blonde's room.

….

"We're here!" Jellal said from the driver's seat of the car where Lucy, together with Erza, was riding.

Back when Lucy was waiting for a taxi outside the Fairy Hills, a dark blue Lamborghini stopped in front of her which startled the lady. The fron car's window suddenly rolled down, revealing a blue haired guy which she recalled to be Jellal.

Jellal invited her to hit a ride which she didn't really want to accept since she was too shy.

She was about to refuse the offer but when the back window suddenly opened, revealing the beautiful scarlet haired girl, she changed her mind and agreed with the ride.

Lucy looked outside from the car's window, staring at the big sign 'FAIRY TAIL' displayed at the building's entrance. The door suddenly opened which signaled her that she should already get out.

The three of them walked towards the main entrance of Fairy Tail and brought their feet to the elevator. As they went inside, Lucy saw Jellal pushed the 73th button which is the highest floor of the building.

"You don't look so good? Are you afraid of heights?" Lucy's focus on staring at the moving numbers displayed on the screen located on the top of the elevator came into a halt when she heard Erza's voice.

"No, no, please don't mind me. I'm nervous, nothing else," Lucy forced a smile which Erza didn't but at all.

"You don't need to be so formal Lucy, It's not like I'm a boss or anything." Erza said calmly with a very kind and honest smile which made Lucy relax a bit. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with being nervous. You're new to these kinds of things after all."

Lucy could only give her a small smile in response but at least this time, she's not faking it anymore.

"We're here," Jellal's voice interrupted their talk which also made Lucy go back to her previous state.

The elevator's door opened and the sight that engaged Lucy's eyes made her feel like her heart beat stopped. Colorful lights were lightening the whole place and things that are made from glass designed the whole place.

Lucy tried to move her feet out from the elevator as the continued staring at the sight before her. _'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'_ she thought.

There was a red carpet in the middle of the whole place and in the middle of the ceiling was a very big chandelier made from diamond and gold. 'Is this even real?' she asked to herself.

Her thought came into a stop when she heard her name being called.

"Lucy?" She turned her eyes to the source of the voice and saw Loke walking towards her with Aries and Aquarius trailing behind him. "Gorgeous as ever," he commented before grabbing a hold of Lucy's soft hand and placing a small peck on it.

After he did that, he felt a pain on his head which made him scowl and he knows where it came from.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that to Lucy?" Aquarius nagged. She's always like that. She acts like a mother when it comes to Lucy but at the same time, she also acts like she's her best enemy.

Lucy chuckled at her friends' actions but stopped when a sound from a microphone was heard. Aquarius and Loke stopped bickering at one another and turned to face at the stage.

Lucy was about to face it too but wasn't able to do it when she felt a vibrate coming from her purse. She hurriedly opened it and noticed that she received a text from Cana and Levy. She decided to give them a reply that she didn't realize that someone's already at the front of the stage.

She was busy moving her fingers, trying to reply as fast as she could so that she could start giving all her attention to the crowd.

As she was typing, her movements came into an end when a voice started to come out from the speakers.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen," a cold voice interrupted the whole crowd

' _That voice'_ Lucy's eyes suddenly widened.

"Before we could officially start our celebration, I want to personally congratulate the four new members of our family as the president of the company."

' _No way,'_

'Let us all welcome, Aries!'

' _I can't believe this'_

"Leo!"

'After seven years'

"Aquarius!"

Lucy carefully raised her head to see if her intuition is correct.

"and not but not the least, Lucy!"

And there she saw him. Everything around her for her feels like in a slow motion. Everyone is clapping their hands with big smiles displayed on their faces but hers is the exact opposite.

She remained in her place, not bothering to move. She just couldn't do it. Her mind is telling her to get away as soon as possible but her whole body is refusing to listen.

Seconds passed and she didn't move an inch, not even bating her eyelids. She wasn't even sure anymore if she is still breathing.

Just like how fast a light travels, the man's onyx eyes scanned through the crowd and landed on hers.

Lucy feels like her whole surroundings stopped moving.

"Na-natsu?" a tear fell down from her eyes as she mouthed the name of the guy she despise yet she loves so much.

….

Author's Note:

2,007 words!

Finally! They met! Wohoo! *jumps in joy*

Please leave a review :*

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL


End file.
